Friendships Love
by theBTRlove
Summary: Bella used to be friends with them, she changed, but change back again? And what happens if Louis notice he still has feelings for him? Will the boys ever like Bella's new friends? A One Direction story :  The boys is not famous! But might end up being :


**Bella Point Of View**

"New day" Amelia, also known as Lia, said as she walked up to me. My name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. I have four best friends, Arizona (Zona), Emilia (Emma), Julianne (Julia) and Lia. At our school we are the most popular girls, we have everything we needs. But i haven't been popular my whole life. I used to be best friends with five guys, but then Lia and the girls moved to our city and we grew really close. The boys isn't very popular and like all the time has the football team after them, but i never really notice them, well until today.

"It is so sad we don't have the same classes the whole day" Emma said and looked at all of us. I didn't really care about that, i love school but the girls just can't know that. "Have you heard that Zayn Malik is gonna throw a party this Saturday, i so need to come and see his lame party" Zayn is one of my old friends, together with Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson.

"I have to get to class" I said and they all nod, giving me an half smile. I walked down to the class, i was like always one of the first, but today only five others was there, the five i wish wouldn't be there.

"Wow Bella Monroe came to the right time" Harry smirked. I rolled my eyes and took a seat far away from them. "You do know we are gonna be the only one in the class today" I looked at them and they all had their usually happy smiles.

"Leave me alone and i leave you alone" I answered and took my book up. I looked around the class room, when something caught my eyes, a trophy. I walked over there to look closer. "Wow" I whispered, but loud enough to make the boys notice.

"Spelling contest" Liam smiled. "You were so happy that our team won, that was a week before the girls moved to the city" I saw his smile fade as soon as he talked about them. "They came and stole our best friend"

"Stole?" I asked. "That is kinda mean said" I looked down, i remembered all the fun things i had done with the boys. Inside my heart i knew i missed them, just as much as i missed my dad.

"Do they even know your secret?" Niall asked. "We almost knew it before you told us, can they even do that?"

"Just leave me alone okay!" I felt the tears forming in my eyes. "You don't know a thing about me anymore, so don't pretend you do!" I sat down again, i heard the boys mumble something, but the teacher walked in.

**Lia Point Of View**

Bella hasn't been the same through the whole lunch, she kept look over at some boys. First time i looked over there, i thought the boys were kind of handsome, but then i remembered who they are, and i'm not gonna do something stupid.

But of course Bella did do something really stupid, she did something i hoped never would happen.

**Bella Point Of View**

I walked over to their table, at first they didn't notice me, but then Zayn saw me while he talked, and of course stopped. "I thought we should leave each other alone?"

"I needed to talk to someone who don't talk about boys" They all smiled and Louis tapped the chair next to him. "Thanks, i just needed to talk to you guys"

"Why?" Zayn asked. "You made your choice back then, and we really thought you never would change back" All the boys looked down, i knew they remembered that day.

"I don't regret what i did back then" They looked shocked up at me and was about to say something. "But i'm not proud of it, all nine of you is my friends. The girls understand some different things, but they are still my best friends. The only thing is that they can't read me like a book, and sometimes i miss that"

"Awwww i missed you too, baby sis" Harry said and hugged me really tight. "Baby sis, that is a long time ago i last said that" He smiled by the thought, but i could see that he had a question. "What about your brother? What happen't to him?" I looked down.

"He is in jail, people still thinks that is is him"

"But you saw the one who murder you father, why wont they believe you?" Louis asked, kind of mad.

"Who wanna believe a 12 years old?"

-  
><strong>So what do you think?<br>****I do know it isn't the best i ever made, but hope you like it anyway.  
><strong>**Please review that is what keep making me write :D**


End file.
